The invention relates to a profiled sealing strip, particularly for use on motor vehicles, and which is formed of elastomeric and/or thermoplastic material and has an incorporated support, preferably insert of metal.
Profiled sealing strips of rubber, or the like, for use on vehicles, for example, and having an incorporated support or reinforcing insert are known and in many different embodiments. Support inserts in the form of grid bands or solid bands are known. Grid bands include at least one continuous web, which web is connected on one or both of its lateral sides with rungs which are arranged alongside each other and extend transversely of the web. The web and the rungs are formed, for example, such that window-like openings are stamped out of a strip-shaped starting material. The grid bands are then profiled, for instance, they are brought, e.g. bent, into U-shape. Then rubber, or the like, is sprayed around them in a continuous process. The main disadvantage of profiled sealing strips produced in this way resides in the unsatisfactory quality of their surface.
Profiled sealing strips having incorporated solid bands of, for instance, U-shaped profile, have the advantage of a smooth surface and have a stability which is frequently desired However, such profiled sealing strips have a disadvantage in that they must be stretch bent to adapt them to the specific contours of the vehicle. Expensive stretch-bending devices and an increased use of material is necessary. In particular, due to the rigidity of stretch bent profiled sealing strips, they are not adapted to compensate for tolerances. The use of such profiled sealing strips necessarily leads to impairments in function and to optically perceptible defects.